Tell Me How You Feel
by Chibiki
Summary: One of my finest song fic. Dedicaded to Takari and my friend. Read and review please.


Tell Me How You Feel By: Chibiki  
Yamato: Chibiki? Chibiki!  
Chibiki: *comes out of the shadows wraped in bandages.* I'M ALIVE!!!! *a piece of bandage rips off and some skin near her hip is showing*  
Yamato: *sweatdrops* Are you naked under there?  
Chibiki: Huh? *notices* ACK! I mean... no.  
Yamato: Uh-huh. Whatever. I'm just here because of a rumor.  
Chibiki: I told those idiots I'm not a prostitute anymore!  
Yamato: Anymore?  
Chibiki: *sweatdrops*  
Yamato: That's not why I'm here *whispers to the mic* though that would be an interesting subject later. I'm here because I heard you're doing a fic on my little brother. And I was- *looks around room* Chibiki! Where'd you go?  
Chibiki: *changing in the back* Peek and die.  
Yamato: Hmph. Like I would look at THAT ugly scene.  
Chibiki: *throws frying pan*  
Yamato: *PIIIING!*  
Chibiki: *comes out of shadows*Sorry, but you just don't shut up Yamato.  
Yamato: .........  
Chibiki: Yamato? Yamato?!  
  
Disclaimer (Yamato wake up!): I don't own Digimon, or that frying pan that I threw. And I also don't own the song "Tall Me How You Feel" by Joy Enriquez.  
  
Key:  
~~~ = song lyrics  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I just can't sleep. This has gone on for a whole week. What's keeping me up?'  
  
~~~  
You're on my mind,  
Had another sleepless night.  
~~~  
  
'Takeru...'  
  
~~~  
And all I think about,  
Is that I want you here and now.  
~~~  
  
'Do you like me?'  
  
~~~  
All I want to say,  
Is that I want you in my life.  
~~~  
  
'It's cold tonight...'  
  
~~~  
I need you to hold me,  
Make me feel so right.  
~~~  
  
'I know you mean well when you say that there are better guys out there, but...'  
  
~~~  
There's no other love...  
With everything that I'm looking for and more.  
~~~  
  
"Hey Takeru!"  
"H-hi Hikari. Hope you do well on that math t-test."  
'Why is he blushing and stuttering at the same time?'  
  
~~~  
Why are you so shy?  
When you're walking right by.  
~~~  
  
'Takeru? Does he...?'  
  
~~~  
I get this feeling inside.  
~~~  
  
'Takeru, you're so nice and caring. But I can't help but feel more for you...'  
  
~~~  
Baby, I want you but I don't know what to say.  
I see you, everyday when you come around my way.  
~~~  
  
"Hi Hikari."  
"Morning Takeru. Say Takeru, how much do you know about me?"  
"Pretty much. Why?"  
"No reason."  
'I want you to know more.'  
  
~~~  
I want you to know that I'm in love with you,  
So baby come on, come on.  
~~~  
  
'Takeru, please...'  
  
~~~  
Tell me how you feel.  
~~~  
  
"Are you still hanging out with Takeru?"  
"Yeah"  
"Why do you waste your time with him?"  
"What do you mean 'waste?' "  
"It's almost impossible to become his girlfriend, what with the girls all over him and stuff. Might as well let them eat him like a slab of meat."  
  
~~~  
My friends say,  
That I'm wasting my time  
~~~  
  
"Takeru doesn't sell his self out like that."  
  
~~~  
But I don't listen to them   
'Cause I know you're gonna be mine.  
~~~  
  
"You don't see him the way I do."  
  
~~~  
They don't understand,   
The feeling's inside.  
~~~  
  
'But...'  
  
~~~  
All I want from you  
Is that you give me a sign.  
~~~  
  
"Uh, Takeru?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Um... nevermind."  
"Oh, okay."  
  
~~~   
Tell me how you feel,  
I see it in your eyes,   
When you walking by you feel me.  
~~~  
  
"Takeru? Why are you blushing?"  
"I-i'm not blushing. I guess it's the heat."  
"Oh."  
  
~~~  
Why are you so shy?  
When you walk by.  
~~~  
  
'He can't really... can he?'  
  
~~~  
I get this feeling inside.  
~~~  
  
"Takeru?"  
"Yes?"  
"I.. uh.. I..."  
"Hikari?"  
"I l-l-left some film in your mom's car when you drove me home yesterday."  
"Oh... yeah, I'll tell her to come by your house to drop it off."  
  
~~~  
Baby, I want you but I don't know what to say.  
I see you, everyday when you come around my way.  
~~~  
  
'Should I write a love letter? Or maybe an e-mail? How about a singing digimon?'  
  
~~~  
I want you to know that I'm in love with you,  
So baby come on, come on.  
~~~  
  
'Takeru... anyway possible...'  
  
~~~  
Tell me how you feel.  
~~~  
  
'You are so dear to me.'  
  
~~~  
I know, that it's you that holds the key to my heart.  
~~~  
  
'Please don't leave me before I lose my last breath.'  
"Stay with me Takeru."  
"What?"  
"...Nothing."  
  
~~~  
And I don't know what I would do   
If I can't have your love.  
~~~  
  
"Takeru? I have something to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"Takeru, I've wanted you. But I never knew how to put it in words. I see you everyday, always sweet and caring towards others. And I tried to stop feeling this way about you... but I couldn't. I want you to know that... I'm... in love, with you. So Takeru, tell me how you feel."  
  
~~~  
Baby, I want you but I don't know what to say.  
I see you, everyday when you come around my way.  
I want you to know that I'm in love with you,  
So baby come on, come on.  
Tell me how you feel.  
~~~  
  
"I love you Hikari. You are the most precious thing in life to me. If I couldn't have your love... I didn't even think I could go on."  
"My friends always told me to leave you alone."  
"I always stayed up late, thinking about you."  
"But in the end, we love each other."  
"Yes."  
  
~~~  
Tell Me How You Feel.  
~~~  
~*~FIN~*~  
  
Chibiki: That was a good one wasn't it Yamato?  
Yamato: Where am I? WHO am I?  
Chibiki: *getting evil thoughts*  
*Toei worker comes up to Yamato and slaps him.*  
Yamato: Oh, now I know who I am.  
Chibiki: Dang! Well any way, R+R please.  
Yamato: Hey Chibiki! Where'd you put all those bandages?  
Chibiki: Why?  
Yamato: I feel like getting kinky with somebody. *grin*  
Chibiki: *sweatdrops* 


End file.
